


Missing It For The

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc gets an invitation from a friend. Luneth invites himself and the others along. Post-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing It For The

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the final boss fight. I ended up with Luneth as a sage and Arc as a Devout (Ingus ended up as a Ninja and Refia as a Knight) in the final boss fight, and this story reflects that. My canon is from the DS/iOS version.

_Dearest Arc,_

 _I know that you're busy, up there on the Floating Continent, keeping your people healed. I hope you will come and visit, though, as I wish to consult with you about a problem I'm having. Can you come, dear friend?_

 _King Alus_

Arc frowned and looked down at the letter. It certainly wasn't hard to get to Sardonia, certainly not for one of the heroes that had saved the world from the Cloud of Darkness. The Invincible was at his command, and he could use it any time he wished.

And Alus was a good friend of his, certainly worth a visit. He had to admit that he wanted to see his friend again, ever since he'd been down to the area, but he somehow never made it. A young man at twenty, he had people who sought him out for his wisdom and his healing, his ability to say words that soothed and kept people together.

Alus was growing up too. In a way, they'd grown up together, he and Alus, though continents away. Alus had grown into a fine King, and he had grown into a fine advisor. He regularly saw his companion Ingus at court, and Princess Sara too. Most other places didn't need someone of his power, but he occasionally got requests to come to one place or another and offer counsel.

"So, what's it say?" Luneth asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Alus wants to see me," he said, looking over to his oldest friend. Luneth had been there when he'd met Alus and become friends with the then-Prince, and knew how close they were.

"Then let's go!" Luneth had become as much a bookworm as Arc had once been, his role of Sage causing him to visit hither and yon to seek out new knowledge. He was the one that was often using the Invincible, fighting rare creatures, or talking with them when they would talk. But for all of that, Luneth was still the excitable young man who had fallen down a hole and been blessed by a crystal. "We'll pick up the others. You know Refia and Ingus wouldn't miss it for the world."

Arc wanted to protest that he wasn't planning on bringing the whole party along, but decided not to. It would be good to be with the others again, and he was sure that even Ingus couldn't protest at a short vacation. He and Sara would marry eventually, Arc was sure, but he was taking things slowly.

Maybe this trip would change that. Maybe Arc could put a quiet word in Alus' ear, once everything was over. Ingus would listen to the king of Sardonia in some ways more than he'd listen to Arc.

Sometimes you had to do what you weren't planning on doing for things to work out. Sometimes you had to do what you didn't want to do to save the world. He'd figured that out, they all had.

This was not saving the world, but it was being there for a friend. And Arc decided at the moment that there was nothing more important that reconnecting. With Alus, and with Refia and Ingus too. Because they were together. Because he wanted too.

And like the others, he wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
